


The Gang Gets Omegaversed

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Filth, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I am reaching, but I fall<br/>And the night is closing in<br/>As I stare into the void<br/>To the whirlpool of my sin</i>
</p><p>Nothing you love is sacred and one day the plants will rightfully inherit the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Gets Omegaversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macpennis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macpennis/gifts).



> Just to be clear this was written by queermacmcdonald on tumblr dot com. I am saying this because it's not my usual account but I want to make it very clear that I wrote this because I wrote it on a dare in order to get fanart out of somebody.
> 
> I promised myself I would never traverse these waters, and yet here we are.

The five of them were locked into a hotel room, breathing heavily. Mac and Charlie’s pupils were blown wide with heat. Dee and Dennis were clearly erect, and Mac and Charlie were leaking through their pants. Everyone was standing and looking wildly every which way. Frank was sitting on the bed eating potato chips and watching.

“So how is everyone gonna start?” he said. “We got two omegas, two alphas. One beta. Who’s gonna bang who?”

“Quiet!” shouted Dennis. Quite the conundrum had occurred; he felt the insatiable urge to mate with everyone in the room. Even his sister and father!

“What if,” said Dee, her voice high and tight. “What if we all got in a pile and humped?”

“No you fool!” said Dennis. “I must be inside someone. I need to knot.”

Dee swallowed. “You’re right. Me too. I gotta get one of these dudes pregnant.”

Mac nodded. “I need someone inside me right now. Right now.” He pointed to Dennis. “I want that one.”

Dennis lunged at Mac, and began tearing off his clothes. Mac moaned and tore at Dennis’s too. By the time they were done, their clothes had been ripped to shreds. Dennis breathed in the musky omega pheromones of Mac’s neck, and knew he had made the right choice.  Mac shuddered underneath him. Dee and Charlie at least managed to not ruin each other’s clothes, although Charlie’s pants were already a wreck from all of his leaking love juices.

Dee had tackled Charlie to the ground. Neither pair’s foreplay was sweet. Dee and Dennis bit their partners so hard that the bled, marking them as their own. Mac and Charlie were so deep in heat that every touch and bite produced a gasp of ecstasy.

It was at this point that Frank became very aroused. He took off his pants, and began stroking his own throbbing cock.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff,” he said.

Without warning or preparation, Dennis penetrated Mac’s weeping anus. His dick knotted so that Mac couldn’t escape their biological imperative to fuck. Dee did the same with Charlie, who said, “Dee I want your babies so much.”

Dee slapped Charlie in the face. “When this is over don’t ever say that again.” She knotted too, and her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy. “Oh God.”

Frank pumped his dick harder and faster, and before he knew it he was coming. The ejaculate squirted so far that it hit both Dee and Dennis on the back, but they were too far gone to care. Dennis and Dee jizzed for the first time too, and all four people groaned with deep arousal. The mating was not even close to being complete, but the first orgasm was always so amazing that it curled the toes of alphas and omegas alike.

“Dennis,” Mac gasped. “Go deeper.” His own cock was leaking. He hadn’t blown his load when Dennis came inside his love hole, though he too had cummed anyway. Dennis began stroking his cock vigorously and rammed Mac so hard and so deep that Mac thought he would surely explode. Dee picked up the pace too on Charlie’s tight anus. It felt so good around her lady cock.

“Dee, I feel so full!” he cried. Then his cock spilled all over her breasts and stomach. She kissed his mouth for the first time and thrust into him rough.

Dennis kissed Mac too; it felt almost like a competition at this point. He could smell his sister so close to him and the very fact that she was filled with insatiable lust made the sex even better. He jizzed a second time for a very long time. The cum started to leak outside of Mac, but they weren’t nearly done yet. The mating was never finished until everyone was so covered in cum that it felt like a second skin.

Dee emptied her sticky juices into Charlie and he began leaking too. Surely he would become pregnant! This very idea aroused Frank again, but he was upset to not be in on the action. He got on the ground and began kissing Dee’s shoulders erotically. This turned her on so much that she came a third time. She could see Charlie’s stomach filling with it and could feel it trickle down her legs.

Dennis was incredibly aroused at the sight of the wrongness of Frank kissing his own daughter in such a sinful way. He wanted this sin! Looking back, he always had. He grabbed Dee’s hand and squeezed it. Because they were right next to each other while they fucked, it was so easy to begin making out with each other. Frank moved his ministrations down to Charlie’s mouth, stroking his own cock at the same time. It usually took him a long time to get it up again after he came, but tonight was different. Charlie moaned at all the different stimuli and came again, seizing up. He reached out for Mac’s hand and grabbed it. The moment was so intimate, five bodies all writhing at once, that they all came at the same time. The moaning was loud and intense. Finally, Dennis and Dee both came for the last time. It dripped everywhere so that their bodies were covered in white sticky cream. Their penises finally lost their knot, and they extracted themselves from their partners, satiated.

Once they were outside of Charlie and Mac, the leaking became a heavy flow of thick, hot semen. It rolled onto the carpet in dense strands. Dee and Dennis stayed on top of their partners, breathing. Everyone fell asleep in a pile. The mating was complete. 


End file.
